Dawn of Forbidden Love - A Multiverse Fanfiction
by Prilen
Summary: A new, but dangerous, love starts blooming inside Sasuke's heart, and his chaotic emotions slowly start taking over, as he discovers feelings he never thought he was capable of having. He must join forces with anime characters from different universes, worlds... Different series.


_Hi everyone! I would like to start by saying, that this will not completely be a Naruto Fanfiction. The reason the title of this story is "Dawn of Forbidden Love – A Multiverse fanfiction", is because I've decided to write it, adding in a lot of different characters from different anime series. You won't have to know all these series to understand the basic plot, though – since they will follow this story's world's rules. Also, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will enjoy it. I'm just a young woman, that enjoys writing, and an aspiring writer._

 _I've also deliberately made the first chapter very short, since this is supposed to just be the basic introduction. If you're curious about which series the different characters are from, feel free to drop a question in the review section, and I'll gladly respond._

 _Hope you will all enjoy my Multiverse story, and that, maybe, we will be seeing more of each other, as I release the next chapters! Enjoy! :-)_

Page break.

The sky was on fire. People screams could be heard in the distance. It was the Ultimate Day, as the prophecy had foretold, and the legendary ULTIMATE FIGHT was happening. Godzilla swung his tail around the nearest building and smashed it. The colossal titan destroyed monuments. Goku blew up spacestations. Why? Because he felt like it. And the poor innocent civilians, among these Tamaki Suoh, Kuroko Tetsuo, and Anna from Frozen, ran for their lives, not knowing what was happening. It was hell! And all started by _the_ _evil ones_ – The evil organization known as HETALIA, which stood for: " _Hell Endeavoring Teenage-Allstars Like in Anime_ ". It had all started as a simple game, until someone had angered them, and now they were total madmen seeking revenge – With the evil Lelouch Lamperouge, the mastermind behind the plan, as their leader. And then there was Nunnally - this chapter's main character. If only she hadn't been late for school, this would never have happened...

Nunnally sprinted to school, with a slice of bread hanging from her mouth, since she'd forgotten her breakfast. Today was the day. The day she would confess to him – Her biggest crush since kindergarten: The boy of her dreams. The most handsome one in the whole school – Sasuke Uchiha. She dreamt about him every night. About his raven-black hair, his dark gorgeous eyes, and his beautiful and yet so manly voice... oh, and his physique too. Yes. She used to follow him at times, and once in a while, he would take of his shirt, and she would end up feeling compelled to take pictures. Many.

Even though her obsession might have seemed creepy or disturbing, she was truly in love with him, and wanted to be with him – " _We are destined to be together"_ , she thought. And that is why, she would confess to him today. Put an end to all the thinking and worrying. She knew for sure, that he didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. So she'd prepared a letter that she would give to Sasuke, as soon as she saw him today. Unfortunately, though, as she'd been preparing it during the morning, she lost track of time, and ended up being late for school – which is why she was currently running to school. As she finally reached the school-entrance, she spotted him. Sasuke. On his way out of his brother's car. She knew that he had a brother – But what was his name again? Ita-ruto? Yes, him. She'd never seen him up close enough to determine his features, though. But he was probably handsome, since he was Sasuke's brother. Anyway, as soon as she saw him leaving the car, she started running towards him, her face red as a tomato. She was going to do it right now – confess to him! She started running faster, as a feeling suddenly hit her. A feeling of embarrassment and worry. Overwhelmed by this feeling, she ran into the nearest bush, to hide herself from her crush. While hiding in the bush, gathering confidence to give it another try, she suddenly saw Sasuke looking quickly around the area, with a nervous look on his face. Was he looking for something? Someone? Why? No one was nearby. As she continued wondering why he'd scout the area for other students, his brother suddenly jumped out of the car, and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. He then started pulling Sasuke's head closer, until their lips met.

"Wait... WHAT!? Eeeeew!"


End file.
